xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Young
Chase Young was a renegade Xiaolin monk turned evil in exchange for superhuman strength and immortality. Chase was once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near-Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase served as a continuously impending villain to the Xiaolin monks. At one time, Chase was on the side of good; however, Hannibal Roy Bean told him that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. Hannibal showed a fake hologram to Chase of his former best friend, Master Monk Guan, saying he would soon destroy Chase. He was convinced to drink the Lao Mang Long soup, which ended up costing him his soul and gave him eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a lizard at will. The main ingredient in the soup is dragons. But Chase, so overwhelmed by his new power, betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for many years. Chase has lived for so long that he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of "Jungle Cats". The Jungle Cats are lions, tigers, and panthers, but on Chase's command, retake their human form, or other forms such as birds. Chase can give these animal minions any command by simply snapping his fingers. Personality Chase Young was generally a very unemotinal person--cruel, cold, and ruthless, mirroring the personality of Wuya. Chase would do anything to achieve his evil goals, which he planned out to perfection. Despite showing no emotion, Chase's most notible quality was his pride and sense of superiority, thus his regarding of Jack Spicer as an "insect" and a "worm." However, Chase also had respect towards some people like Wuya, regarding her as a worthy partner in evil, and Omi--trying to turn him to the Heylin side. In his Xiaolin days, Chase Young's personality was similar to that of Omi and Raimundo. Appearance Chase Young had two signature forms; one was his true form, and the other was his lizard form, resembling that of a dragon. This was due to his consumption of the Lao Mang Long soup. Chase young has lived for over 1,500 years, and yet has the appearance of a young adult. This is also caused by the Lao Mang Long Soup, which had kept him forever young, but cost him his soul. Chase Young's eyes were very different from most humans; Chase did not have normal eyes, but reptilian slits like in his lizard form. Chase Young preferred to wear a suit of armor, unlike Wuya or Hannilbal. Biography He first met the monks when Master Monk Guan traded Dojo for his Spear of Guan. Chase wanted the dragon so he could cook his Lao Mang Long Soup. However, when the monks came to rescue Dojo, they where no match for the villain, until Master Monk Guan returned and defeated Chase in showdown. Chase honored his defeat and let them all go, since he gave his word that he would let them go should he fail. Throughout the rest of the season, Chase Young showed to be a most formidable foe for the young monks and a idol for the "Evil Boy-Genius," Jack Spicer (mostly to Chase's disgust). He used Jack as a pawn in most of his plans, despite his hate towards the presence of the wanna-be world conqueror. Chase even allied himself with Wuya in his grand plan to turn Omi to the Heylin Side. Now it was time to put his plan into ation; he sent Master Fung in to the Ying-Yang World, so that Omi would go into the Ying-Yang World with the newly revealed Shen Gong Wu, the Ying Yo-Yo. He did this so that when Omi returned he would have left behined all his good chi and turn evil, plunging the world in to 1,000 years of darkness. His plan worked out perfectly. Now that the world was his, and Omi was turned to the Heylin Side, he returned to the Xiaolin Temple for Wuya to get the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror, so he could restore her to her human form. However, when he returned her to her human form, he did not release her awesome and mighty powers to her; for if she were to gain them, she would be more powerful than him. The reasons why he returned her to her human form, and how he managed to do this without restoring her powers is currently unknown, although he did regard her as a worthy partner in evil. Unkown to Chase, the monks traveled to the Ying-Yang Wolrd to get Omi and Master Fung's chi, which would make them good again. they succeeded in this mission. However, to their disappointment, Omi, in his evil state, had sworn his loyalty to Chase. Therefore, he could turn him into one of his slaves as a Jungle Cat, and with Omi's power combined with his own, Chase was able to become even more powerful than before. Season Three The world was his and the monks were without hope since the Chi Creature was unleashed upon the earth and had taken their Chi. However, Dojo and the now Good Jack Spicer went back into the Ying-Yang World to get back their Chi and bring them back in Chase's Palace, where the monks challanged Chase to a Xiaolin Showdown for Omi's freedom. The monks succeeded, and the world was returned to normal, including Omi's freedom. Now through most of the season, Chase lived in his palace with Wuya, and the pair worked together on many occasions. However, when Hannibal Roy Bean returned, Wuya sided with him to make a plan to destroy Chase during the Heylin Eclipes, but they failed and Wuya and Hannibal parted ways. She also teamed with Jack occasionally to try and gain more Wu. Some time after these events, Chase and Wuya decided to stay together "for the sake of evil," and joined the other villains at the standoff in the last episode. Omi decided to go back in time to try to stop Hannibal Bean form turning Chase Young to the Heylin side. In this alternate present, Chase Young was the trainer of the monks, but they were in poor condition with few Wu because of various encounters with Wuya and an evil Master Monk Guan (who was deceived by Hannibal). Omi came to realize this plan did not end up working out for the best, and therefore the timeline was changed back to its original history (with Chase Young on the Heylin Side); this was achieved with the help of Chase Young to free the others. Despite this, Omi still seems to have hopes of returning Chase back to the side of good. Relationships Omi Omi was one of the only people that Chase Young had some respect for regarding his fighting styles and even helping him when he was in trouble with other villains, like Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean. Chase also seemed to be intent on turning Omi to the Heylin side, and Omi seemed intent on turning Chase to the Xiaolin Side. These two seemed to share a resemblance of a "father/son relationship." Wuya One of Chase Young's most notable relationships was the one he shared with the Heylin witch. During the third season, the two lived together in his palace and worked together on many occasions. He also seemed to have a sense of respect for her, regarding her as a worthy partner in evil. However, when Hannibal came along she began to work with him in hopes of regaining her powers and becoming independent. Despite this, they settled their differences and decided to stay together "for the sake of evil," hinting at some sort of relationship between the pair. Hannibal Roy Bean Hannibal was perhaps the biggest threat in the universe, aside from Wuya, that Chase Young had. He and Hannibal shared a certain master/student relationship at first, until Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World. Now he serves as Chase's biggest rival on the Heylin side and one of the only people strong and skilled enough to stand up against Chase Young. Powers and abilities Powers *'Immortality: '''When Chase belonged to side of good, he traded his sould for a soup that keeps him forever young, therefore his body would never age and he could never be killed. *'Lizard Transformation': He was once on the side of good, but then he traded his soul to Hannibal Roy Bean for the Lao Meng Lone Soup. A effects with his soup was the ability to transform into a mutated lizard. In his lizard-like dragon form, he became much stronger and faster, even dangerous, but for some reason he stayed in human shape for most of the time. He once stated that this is his true form without the benefict of his soup. *'Heylin Sorcery': Chase was more dependent on his own physical and magical skills and thought of the Shen-Gong-Wu as a crutch, though he was not above using them to further his own ends, particularly to manipulate others. He was considered to be one of the most powerful Heylin of his time, and had shown many great feats of magic such as: **'Lightning Summoning': He could summon lightning from the sky that could be used to blind his opponents or severely burn them. Even though, he never use them in a combat and he only used this power for teleportation.Bird of Paradise **'Summoning': He could summon a dragon-snake zombie. It is unknown whether if he can do this out of the Land of Nowhere or not.Bird of Paradise **'Biokinesis': He could transform a species into another, He used this power to turn people into animals and animals into human warriors. Saving Omi **'Teleportation': He could move himself and another instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. When he does this, he usually appears in a lightning, but sometimes he just simple fades and reappears behind his enemy. He can teleport himself with somebody else.Finding Omi Bird of Paradise **'Wall Walking:' He has shown the ability to to stand in vertical surfaces.Something Jermaine **'Water Wlaking': He has shown the power to stand on the surface of the water.Evil Within **'Power Manipulation': He showed to suppress Wuya's powered when he revived her flesh form. Saving Omi **'Illusions': He was able to create illusions to explain things, such as the Golden Finger.Something Jermaine **'Telekinesis': He was able to move people with his mind and by making a simple gesture with his hands.Dangerous Minds Saving Omi **'Places Manipulation': He was able to manipulate places and areas that were being watched by his crystal eyeball. He did this with The Land of Nowhere, a place that is under his domain, in order to "make the monks trip interesting".Bird of Paradise It is unknown whether if he can do this with some other places or not. **'Levitation': He was often seen levitating usually during meditation or travel throughout his lair.Oil in the Family **'Elemental Manipulation': He has also displayed elemental control capable of controlling all four elements.Something Jermaine **'Heylin Memory Recall': Chase used this once to recall Omi's memory of swearing his loyalty to him.Saving Omi **'Object Materialization': He could make his Kwan-Dao blade appear in his hands at any time.The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean *'Tiger Sense': Chase was able to sense an opponent without using his eyes. Dangerous MindsFinding Omi *'Superhuman Physical Condition': All his capabilities were pushed to the superhuman levels, hence he has: **'Superhuman Strength': He was able to lift a giant rock over his head with no problems and throw it away as well as single handedly breaking through them.Hannibal's Revenge **'Superhuman Agility': His agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, as he was able to land perfectly with one finger.The New Order **'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of the monks. **'Superhuman Speed:' He could run and accelerate to high speeds which a human could never achieve. **'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Chase's musculature was able to produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for days before fatigue begins to impair him. Former Powers When controlling Omi's powers and chi, he could reach full potential and was able to: *'Energy Blast (Formerly): He was able to fire powerful concussion blasts of yellow chi/energy from his hands and head. Finding Omi *'''Reality Warping (Formerly): He was able to reshape the whole world in order to create a place of complete chaos.Saving Omi *'Elemental Transmutation (Formerly)': He was able to transmute elements like turning water into fire.Finding Omi Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Having had many centuries to hone his skills, Chase Young was a legendary martial arts and Tai Chi master. Chase was among the greatest martial artists of all time, only beaten in combat once. *'Swordmanship': He was an expert in the use of the Kwan-Dao sword. *'Master Strategist': He was a skilled strategic genius, usually applied this skill for several objectives. He was able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other situation he wanted and capable of manipulating anyone at his will by using the proper plan. Weapons *'Kwan-Dao Sword': His weapon was a kwan-dao with retractable blades. *'Staff of Ku': It is unknown how he obtained this weapon, but he wagered it in may showdowns. Weaknesses and fears Even though Chase had many skills and abilities he still had weaknesses and fears. Weaknesses *'Narcissism': Chase Young's main weakness was his need for being the best. Hannibal Bean used this weakness to make him evil, claiming that Guan was the only thing that stood in his way to become the best and that he only would be the greatest warrior ever in the Heylin side.The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean *'Heylin Eclipse': In the episode Hannibal's Revenge, is revealed that during the strongest point of the Heylin Eclipse, Chase Young will be weak, almost powerless and and his lions will be in a deep sleep. Fears *'''Hannibal Roy Bean: '''Chase feared Hannibal and in a desperate move he sealed Hannibal Roy in the Ying-Yang World. When Hannibal escaped, Chase claimed it to be the worst thing to ever occur, even worst than a thousand years of darkness. Trivia * Chase Young has been known to desire immortality, which is a pun on his surname being Young. * Chase has an affinity for jungle cats, as all his warriors are lions, tigers or black panthers. References }} Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Heylin Side Category:Characters